Back Home Again
by CandyDancer
Summary: Years ago,Lucy fled Hogwarts after an incident.Now she's back,changed,and eager for revenge.But through the Potter cousins,the fights,and the fact that Lily is her manager,is there something else for Harry and her other than hate?Something like love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Note: Hey guys! Finally, Megs, I'm starting. So.... quit your whining! Here's the story for ya. Just to tell you though, I kinda twisted the story from its original plot. READ TO FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Note: 'These' mark thoughts. "These" mark things people say.  
  
Note: Harry is the boy who lived but his parents lived through the encounter too. Kinda far-fetched but it fits so too bad!  
  
Chapter 1: Little Miss Perfect

* * *

Running through the corridors, her entire being shaking with tears, 11-year- old Lucy Thunders ran, faster and faster. The corridor seemed to stretch and the paintings and suits of armor sneered and laughed at the running girl.  
  
She ran to the Fat Lady's portrait, screamed the password, and jumped in. The Gryffindor Common Room was deserted. Good. No one was going to come after her anyway. All her so-called friends were in on the joke.  
  
The girl tore up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, crying bitterly.  
  
She lay there, wallowing in her misery. Then, she got up, sniffled, and started to recall the events that had just taken place.  
  
"Did you really think I'd by your boyfriend? You're the SNITCH, a GEEK! And me..... I'm THE Harry Potter. I only used you so I wouldn't get in trouble for my pranks."  
  
The boy she liked hated her guts and had used her.  
  
"Freak. And you even thought WE were friends with you. It was all just part of the plan."  
  
Her friends had admitted that they didn't really like her.  
  
"Ms. Thunders, we expected more of you."  
  
Even the teachers were disappointed in her.  
  
She hadn't lived up to her reputation as the "snitch". She'd lied for her "boyfriend". Covered for him. And he'd used her. They'd all used her. Him and the rest of those bloody Marauders.  
  
Life had been bad enough. She had been called the "snitch" and a teacher's pet. A dork who wore longs skirts to below her knees, tucked in her shirt, and always had her hair neatly pulled up in a ponytail or with clips.  
  
She had been teased for her perfect grades and record and from there dubbed, "Little Miss Perfect."  
  
So imagine her surprise when the most popular kids in school had befriended her.  
  
'Cho and Isabelle! GOD, I HATE THEM! Them and the rest of those bloody sluts!'  
  
She was seething now.  
  
'And that good for nothing, Potter! I can't believe I even used to like him.'  
  
'In fact, I hate everything about this place. The way the dorms always reek of overused perfume. The way the fire is always to warm and inviting but I never get to feel the comfort of being near it because of those stupid popular kids. EVERYTHING! But mostly, I HATE THIS PLACE BECAUSE ONCE I FINALLY DO GET TO FEEL THE WARMTH OF THE FIRE ON MY FACE, IT'S TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!'  
  
'Well, if you hate it so much, why don't you leave?'  
  
"Wait! Who said that?" Lucy shrieked, surveying the room and finding it empty except for herself.  
  
'Silly. I'm your conscience.'  
  
"Tell me conscience.... Am I dead?" (JKJK! Watched a little too much "Finding Nemo")  
  
'So you're me?'  
  
'Subconsciously.'  
  
'Oh. Well, what do you want?'  
  
'To help you.'  
  
'I don't need help! I'm independent.'  
  
'Judging from the way you just fled the scene in the Great Hall, I think not.'  
  
'You were there?'  
  
'Well you were, weren't you?'  
  
'Tell me conscience, am I.... really.... a....'  
  
'A freak?'  
  
'Yeah? Am I a freak?'  
  
'The largest one I've met.'  
  
'Oh thanks! That makes me feel SO much better. Go away!'  
  
'You're a freak because of your own behavior. Change your behavior and you can be anyone you want.'  
  
'Not at this school I can't. At Hogwarts, all the slots for 'most popular and wanted' kids are taken. And that's what I want to be.'  
  
'Why stop there? Why not be the most popular and wanted singer, actress, and beauty queen? Be everything Cho wanted to be?Anything's possible. You CAN do it, you know.'  
  
'Yeah. If I weren't here.'  
  
'Then leave.'  
  
"WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Lucy screamed for the second time.  
  
'Thank you. I know... I'm a genius.'  
  
'Oh stop bragging. Now shutup, I need to think about the particulars.'

* * *

As one, Hogwart's kids wandered back to their common rooms after a very entertaining dinner in which the school freak had been humiliated publicly.  
  
"Yo Marauders! Nice one!"  
  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
  
The four marauders traveled back to the Gryffindor Common Room, fans cheering and girls blowing kisses at them as they passed.  
  
When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, they turned around and smiled identical smiles.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I'm sure we are all grateful that Little Miss Perfect has gotten what she deserves, but let's give the man of the hour some time for a speech, shall we?" Ron shouted to the crowd without any magical help.  
  
His loud, tenor voice ran through the halls, making girls swoon piteously.  
  
"Yeah! Speech! GO HARRY!"  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" The crowd chanted as Harry Potter himself stepped up on a mini podium he had conjured and greeted the crowd with his award-winning, girl-melting smile.  
  
Harry Potter was the unofficial leader of the Marauders JR. Marauders for short. And they kept up the reputation. With well over 100 detentions, and only partly through their first year, they were well keeping up with the original Marauder's record.  
  
Harry, with the help of Quidditch training, from his dad, the legendary James Potter, star chaser of Puddlemere United, the greatest Quidditch team in the world, had a well-toned body. He had broad shoulders, biceps, a strong chest, and a rock-hard six-pack. His messy black hair was always in disarray, but never hid his lightning scar, which he displayed proudly. He wore thin rimmed silver glasses that accentuated the brilliant green orbs that were his eyes. He was a chick magnet, and at the age of 11, and just like his father, had already dated a number of girls.  
  
Next came Ron Weasley. Like Harry, Ron had a strong body from hours of Quidditch with the Potter family and the original marauders. He had orange- red hair that was cut into an adorable mushroom style, a soft sprinkling of freckles across his nose, and soft brown eyes that could melt any girl he wanted. Maybe that was why he had his share of girls as well.  
  
The third member of the group was Seamus Finnigan. Seamus, unlike the other two, was more quiet and reserved, though he had a lot of input when it came to pranks. With dirty-blonde hair and grayish eyes with streaks of light blue, girls flocked around him because of his gentlemanly manner. Like the other two, he had a nicely built body, but wasn't as muscular, since he wasn't as involved in Quidditch as they were.  
  
The fourth and last member of the Marauders, was Dean Thomas himself. He was a mix of Seamus and Harry and Ron. He wasn't so loud that he drew tons of attention to himself, and yet, he would have numerous moments in the limelight. He had light brown hair and sky-blue eyes, the perfect combination of sexy and sweet. Like Seamus, however, his body wasn't as muscular as Harry and Ron's.  
  
The four were the best of friends and everyone knew it wasn't coincidence that they were so immensely similar to the original Marauders themselves (excluding Peter, the son of a bitch). In fact, they had been trained by their mentors personally.  
  
Harry of course was James's younger version. With images that almost perfectly fit, had it not been for Harry's green eyes, they were both charmers and always got their way. James had taught Harry the ropes of being a suave girl-charmer, and Harry had caught on quickly. It WAS in his blood. Unfortunately, Harry also inherited James's cocky attitude. So he strutted around with the Marauders, charming girls, and practically having the world worship him.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was Sirius's mini-me. With their loud voices and sickeningly happy attitudes, Ron could easily have impersonated Sirius. Along with that, Sirius had taught Ron, like James Harry, how to get a girl and dump her, smoothly and effectively.  
  
Remus had Seamus. They shared the same quiet and more reserved personality and often worked out the prank and then sat back to watch it, when the two Marauder groups decided to pull one. Seamus, like Remus was more caring and gentle, and came off as the sweet type to girls, unlike Harry and Ron, who came of as bad ass playboys who were simply irresistible.  
  
That left Dean. Since Dean didn't have a mentor, the three Marauders Sr. trained him together. That probably also helped explain his apparent mix of personalities.  
  
So the Marauders Jr. were in league with the Marauders Sr. and knew all the secrets of being a Marauder.  
  
"Well, first, I'd like to say that, I'm glad you all enjoyed the show, and I hope you can all attend a party the Marauders are planning tomorrow night. Have a good night's sleep and try not to scream too loud, when you discover what's in your beds tonight."  
  
At that note, the crowd murmured worriedly. Everyone knew the Marauders' pranks were harmless, but nonetheless scary, and by the scary maniacal grin on Harry and Ron's faces, they were more than worried.  
  
Lucy ran out of the Common Room just in time to hear the ending of Harry Potter's speech and the worried murmurs in the crowd.  
  
As she stepped out into the hallway, the crowd was silent, until....  
  
"Well, look who decided to show up. Little Miss Perfect. The nobody who tries to be a somebody."  
  
The crowd and Marauders snickered at Harry's harsh comment.  
  
Tears stinging her eyes, she ran through the crowd, trying her best to ignore the harsh words the crowd was throwing at her, and the tears that were starting to roll down her pale cheeks.  
  
She ran fast and reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. There she slid down the wall, crying bitterly about her fate.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore appeared and welcomed her into his office. She followed, glad that he had found her, before the mob did.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? It was pretty long for something I wrote, but yeah.... please REVIEW! 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: Anything you do recognize isn't mine.  
  
Chapter Two: Leaving

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive that you wish to do this, Ms. Thunders? This is serious, you know."  
  
"I know. But it's not like I have a lot to lose."  
  
"I see. Well, than, you'll be happy to know that Delta New Salem has accepted you. They're just starting the school year, so you'll catch up in no time. Go quickly pack and floo your stuff to my office, so I can send your luggage ahead of you. Then, you'll have an hour to say goodbye to Hogwarts before you leave."  
  
"With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, there's no one for me to say goodbye to."  
  
"I didn't say for you to say goodbye to the students. They will be informed in due time. I meant for you to say goodbye to the campus, to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
Lucy Thunders turned to leave. She timidly opened the door and checked to see if there was anyone outside waiting to harass her. Seeing no one, she shut the door quietly behind her and tiptoed away.  
  
Within seconds, Lucy had managed to pack away all her belongs neatly in her trunk and flooed her things using the Common Room fire to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Luckily, the Common Room and dorms were empty, as everyone was probably out somewhere attending a party the Marauders were holding.  
  
Lucy bitterly spat to no one in particular.  
  
"They think they're so great! I'll show them! I'll be the world's most wanted superstar. I'll dominate the singing, acting, dancing, beauty, sports, and modeling world. I'll be the best in everything! That'll teach them!"  
  
She sat there for a while. Her rampant thoughts pounding around in her head as she stared at the fire, the flames' heat licking at her face and tickling her skin.  
  
Then, she realized how much she would miss about Hogwarts. She gazed around the Common Room, taking in the red sofas, the gold and red Gryffindor banners hanging around, the mahogany tables scattered around the room.  
  
Her gaze landed on her favorite corner.  
  
She stood up and walked over to a far corner in the back of the room. The fire's heat didn't reach there and the drapery sort of hid it from view. In that corner, she had spent most of her time. She read there, studied there, and thought there, gazing longingly at where everyone else would be sitting, crowded around the blazing fire, laughing with his or her friends.  
  
She moved the one-seater to the side a bit, and gazed at the back of the couch.  
  
She traced the words written neatly in felt tip there.  
  
"Someday, I'll become popular. And everyone will like me. I'll have friends and people will care about me. But until then, I'll stay in the shadows, watching a dream I know I'll never be part of sway onwards."  
  
She bitterly laughed at the stupidity of the words.  
  
"I'll never be popular at this school. That's why I'm leaving."  
  
She wiped way a few stray tears, and moved the couch back into place. Backing away slowly, she gazed at the Common Room, one last time, before turning on her heel and marching out of the room, face held high, and facial features hard as stone.  
  
It was a cool and starry night. The calm winds gently tousled the girl's silky black hair.  
  
'Wonderful.'  
  
Lucy stood there, swaying back and forth, rubbing her arms while staring at the calm serenity of the lake.  
  
Tired of standing, she scrambled up her favorite tree and sat there on the sturdy branch, legs dangling on either side, head leaning on the smooth bark.  
  
The stars were like little pinpricks of light scattered around the velvety midnight sky, twinkling and shining, comforting the girl, and telling her everything would be just fine.  
  
Lucy opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
_  
_Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
There's so many times I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing_  
  
_Every place I go, I think of you  
  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_  
  
_So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
_  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
Dream about the days to come  
  
When I won't have to leave alone  
  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
  
_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
_  
Finishing her melodious song, the girl jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with such agility she looked like a cat, before scampering back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lucy stood there facing Dumbledore, the bewitched muggle airplane whirring behind her, ready to transport her to her destination in seconds.  
  
"So, I guess this is it. Goodbye?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly and patted Lucy's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"Not goodbye, merely until we meet again."  
  
Lucy smiled a nervous smile before turning to board the plane.  
  
She started out at the window as Dumbledore got smaller and smaller, and then disappeared altogether.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Hogwarts towering in the background and gritted her teeth.  
  
'I'll show you. I'll show you all.'

* * *

WELL? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Managress

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing u don't recognize, so BUGGER OFF!  
  
Chapter 3: The Managress

* * *

"Lucy Thunders, well-acclaimed teenage superstar, has confirmed rumors regarding her move back to London to pursue her career there. Extremely talented in the fields of acting, singing, dancing, and modeling, Lucy's departure will cause America the loss of one of their finest young teenage specimens....."  
  
Ms. Salem put the magazine down, rubbed her temples, then looked up tiredly at the girl sitting in front of her.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So, you've really decided to go back?"  
  
The girl looked up in a bored manner, her long eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Well, that's what it says, doesn't it?"  
  
Ms. Salem, principal of Delta New Salem groaned inwardly and sighed.  
  
"Couldn't you at least have told your manager, Lucy?"  
  
Lucy laughed rudely and nonchalantly continued examining her perfect French Manicure.  
  
"That old hag?! I fired her ages ago."  
  
"LUCY!"  
  
The girl continued on, ignoring the scolding, her headmistress was given her.  
  
"Look. I don't have time for this. I have to attend this party the girls are holding. I'm the main act. They'll freak if I pull a no-show. Could we just like get this over with?"  
  
Ms. Salem sighed again, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument.  
  
"Sure. You may leave."  
  
"Right. One more thing. I'll need a new manager when I get to London. The applications are already on your desk. Find me a good one, ok?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Lucy Thunders walked out of the room.  
  
Shaking her head, Ms. Salem watched Lucy's retreating form.  
  
'What a pity. She WAS such a nice girl. Shy, but nice.'  
  
And with that, Ms. Salem got to work on the applications.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm fired?!"  
  
"Mrs. Potter, your services are no longer creditable in this company. We are relieving you of your duties as Starla's manager."  
  
"But.... but..."  
  
"Good day, Mrs. Potter."  
  
The door shut in Lily Potter's face.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Lily put her back against the wall and slid down to a crouch.  
  
'Great. I've just lost my job. How am I going to get a new one?'

* * *

"Hm.... Lily Potter. Good credits. Believes strongly in fan trust. No publicity stunts. Head Girl in Hogwarts. I think we have a match."  
  
Ms. Salem put down the application and called out to the Caller. The Caller was a misty globe that suspended in mid-air and provided means of communication to whoever's name you called out.  
  
"Ms. Lucy Thunders."  
  
The globe swirled pink and purple clouds before clearing to reveal an annoyed Lucy's face.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ms. Thunders, I have found you a manager. She..."  
  
"Whatever. Hire her. Alright?"  
  
"But Ms. Thunders, do you not want to hear about her credentials, beliefs, and so forth?"  
  
"Frankly, I couldn't give a shit."  
  
When she said that statement, the girls around her erupted into giggles of awe at Lucy's rudeness.  
  
Ms. Salem's face turned stony.  
  
"Alright then, I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Great! Finally, you got the point."  
  
There was another eruption of giggles before the globe turned black.  
  
Ms. Salem turned back to the application.  
  
She stared at the picture of the red-haired, green-eyed, soon to be manager of Lucy Thunders.  
  
"Alright then, Mrs. Potter. I guess you're hired."

* * *

An excited Lily Potter burst into the Living Room, where James Potter, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Arabella Figg, and the Marauders were gathered.  
  
"Guess what?!?! I just got off the phone with Ms. Salem, you know? The headmistress of the school Lucy Thunders goes to? AND SHE SAID... I'M HIRED TO BE LUCY'S NEW MANAGRESS! She's going to come live with us for a month until she gets settled into the house she's building next door. Oh, isn't this great? She arrives in a week."  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence.  
  
Then...  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
The living room erupted into the shouts of excitement and joy.  
  
"She's going to be here! Under this roof! She's my idol!"  
  
"LUCY THUNDERS?!?! AIN'T SHE THE HOT TEEN SENSATION SWEEPING THROUGH AMERICA?!?! NICE BODY THAT ONE!"  
  
That comment was contributed by Sirius, who received a warning whack from Arabella Figg, his girlfriend.  
  
"Don't be perverted! She's too young for you."  
  
Then, for the first time, Lupin spoke.  
  
"Lily, isn't that the same time as the annual Potter Cousin Gathering is?"  
  
They all froze.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're right! Oh! She'll definitely refuse! I mean, she's.... Lucy Thunders. Why would she want to live in a house overrun with a dozen little pests, not counting you guys."  
  
"Well, if she's that picky, than she's a bitch and not worth working for."  
  
"HARRY! Don't talk about my client that way!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Harry Potter had matured. He was a now a boy of sixteen, with a hot body, bright green eyes, and the trademark messy hair.  
  
"No, Lily. My boy here has a point. I don't want a stickler in our house. She'll ruin the fun."  
  
James defended Harry.  
  
"She's not a stickler! She's awesome!" Hermione argued.  
  
The crowd burst out into argument.  
  
Exasperated, Lily got on top of the table and screeched.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUTUP?!?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Better. Now, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to call and see if it would be alright for her to live her with a dozen wacky cousins around. If not, to bad so sad. If so, be happy for me you guys. This is huge! Lucy Thunders is... LUCY THUNDERS!"  
  
One by one, the crowed agreed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Good." Lily smiled. "I'll go make the call."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight? I, LUCY THUNDERS, am living with a family of twelve brats, and other assorted members of the family until I get settled in, NEXT DOOR?!?!"  
  
Smiling meekly, Ms. Salem shrunk back in her chair and braced herself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I REFUSE TO STAY WITH TWELVE LITTLE IDIOTS! I'M LUCY THUNDERS! I DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS!"  
  
"Well, at least, you'll get a new house. You can move out as soon as it's done."  
  
Lucy paused.  
  
"No budgets on the house?"  
  
"No budgets."  
  
After a moment of contemplation....  
  
"Fine. I'll do it."  
  
Letting out her breath, Ms. Salem smiled shakily.  
  
"Good."  
  
Seemingly cooled off, Lucy plopped herself down and crossed her long slender legs.  
  
"So, what did you say the family's name was?"  
  
"Oh.... Potter... that's right. The Potters."

* * *

How was that? Please review! 


	4. Inside Her Pretty Little Head

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
  
Chapter Four: Inside Her Pretty Little Head

* * *

For a moment, Lucy sat there, her face in pure shock.  
  
"E-ex-excuse me? Did you just say that I would be living with the Potters?"  
  
Unaware of her precarious position, Ms. Salem nodded and replied.  
  
"Yes. The Potters. Your manageress herself is Lily Potter, wife of the legendary James Potter and mother of the also legendary Harry Potter. Not to mention her contacts. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arabella Figg, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, to name a few. She's in quite a high circle."  
  
Lucy seemed unperturbed that she would be staying with such a well-credited and sophisticated family. Instead she seemed to ponder more about a certain Harry Potter.  
  
_'Well. If it isn't little miss nobody herself.'  
  
'Did you really think we wanted to be your friends?'  
  
'I'll show them.'_  
  
Flashes of her past whizzed through Lucy's memory.  
  
'Now's my chance to get them back. I'll show them. For all they've done to me, I'll show them, what I've become.'  
  
She smiled a slow, deliberate smile and stated simply.  
  
"I understand. I should be privileged. Now, what was the intinerary again?"  
  
Ms. Salem seemed shocked at Lucy's sudden enthusiasm.  
  
"Um... well... you will leave in two days. They'll pick you up at the airport. The cousins will arrive the day after, so you have one day to get to know your surroundings before they come. Then, for a month you will attend functions, festivals, and other assorted activities arranged annually during the Potter Cousin Gathering."  
  
Lucy simply smiled again.  
  
"Perfect. That sounds lovely."  
  
Again, the headmistress was taken aback. Why the sudden change?  
  
"Um... alright. That's about it. You may leave."  
  
Smiling her eery smile one last time, Lucy waltzed out, her mind conjuring up fantasies in which Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were completely awestruck at her beauty and fell to their knees, begging for mercy.

* * *

"AACK! Oh my God!"  
  
Arabella Figg ran into Lily's office.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh my GOD! Oh My GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"  
  
Lily started breathing heavily and she made huge flapping motions with her hands as if to cool herself off.  
  
Arabella rushed to the rescue.  
  
Patting Lily's back, she soothed Lily.  
  
"Lily, calm down. I'm sure whatever it is, we can work it out."  
  
"NO! NO, WE CAN'T!"  
  
Lily continued her tirade of wheeze and flap.  
  
"LILY! Stop! Tell me what's wrong and we WILL work it out!"  
  
Lily stopped at Bella's stern tone.  
  
"It's just.... LUCY'S COMING TOMORROW! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY READY!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. Your son and husband and their little gang have come up with a little welcoming surprise."  
  
Lily immediately looked up, worried.  
  
"Arabella! No! What are they going to do? I can't afford to lose another job."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Hermione's talking sense into them right now."  
  
"Right... right..."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU WILL NOT AND MAY NOT DO THAT TO LUCY THUNDERS!"  
  
"But Mione, it'll just be temporary. I mean, it's an intermediate joke."  
  
"I don't care Ron. It's too risky."  
  
"It's just a bucket of chocolate syrup rigged to drop on her."  
  
"JUST, Harry? JUST! I don't think she will appreciate being coated in chocolate, thank you very much!"  
  
"OH COME ON! It's Hersheys! You gotta love Hersheys!"  
  
"SIRIUS! I don't care what kind of chocolate it is. You're not going to coat in her chocolate. For god's sake, why don't you just turn her into a walking dessert?!?!"  
  
"HEY! Not a bad idea!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! James! I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know. But it sure as hell is a good idea."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"You guys are ganging up on me. Remus, don't you agree that this is not a good idea?"  
  
"Actually, I think that she'll be fine. It's just whipped cream, chocolate syrup, ice cream, and some other assorted toppings."  
  
"Are you kidding, Moony?!?! Why stick with the basics? We're going all out! Plus, I heard that Ms. Thunders has quite a sweet tooth."  
  
"HARRY! Oh, this is ridiculous."  
  
But before Hermione could reason with them further, the men had gathered together and started planning leaving a worried Hermione to leave the room and hastily inform Lily and Bella of their predicament.

* * *

"Oh! LUCY! We'll miss you so much!"  
  
"Oh, I'll miss you guys too!"  
  
"GROUP HUG!"  
  
The girls lunged inwards and had one last group hug.  
  
"Lucy! Time to go!"  
  
Irritatedly, Lucy let go of the other sniffling girls and shouted back.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm coming!"  
  
Turning back to the girls, she smiled and said.  
  
"I'll always remember you guys. You gave me everything I have now."  
  
The girls smiled wobbly, their bottom lips quivering and eyes threatening to spill floods.  
  
Before they could burst out wailing, Lucy, with one last backwards glance, jumped into a carriage and zoomed off, leaving only a whiff of her vanilla scent in her wake.  
  
"Well... here I come."

* * *

Hehe! How was that? Shorter, I know. Oh well. REVIEW! 


	5. Major Mood Swings

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I'm too stupid.  
  
Author's Note: You wouldn't believe how much stress I went through to get this chapter out. I erased it TWO times! ARGH! I had to re-type the entire thing. Sorry if there are mistakes or it isn't as good as you were expecting... but YEAH! You know why.  
  
Chapter Six: Major Mood Swings

* * *

"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"That's right, Potty. It's me. Lucy Thunders. The one and only, tortured and teased, 'Little Miss Perfect."  
  
"But.. but..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Potter? Well, that's a first."  
  
Harry continued to gape. His mouth open and his eyes wide and unblinking.  
  
"And YOU! Weasel! Do YOU remember me? Well, am I SOMETHING now? Or am I EVERYTHING! Not just a nobody now, huh?"  
  
Ron merely followed Harry's actions.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE!"  
  
Lucy whirled to face Harry.  
  
"Oh yes Potty! I am. So get over it."  
  
By now, the Marauders Sr, Dean, Seamus, Bella, and Hermione were feeling more than uncomfortable and started inching towards the door.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
They stopped in their tracks.  
  
Menacingly, Lucy turned to face them, her eyes alight with fire.  
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
Hermione nervously gulped and answered.  
  
"You guys seem to have a lot to talk about. So we thought we'd just leave."  
  
Lucy waved Hermione's explanation aside.  
  
"Not you."  
  
She pointed at Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Them."  
  
Relieved, the others rushed out the door and placed themselves strategically against the door to eavesdrop safely.  
  
Dean laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Um.. us?"  
  
"Yeah. You. Who else? The wall?"  
  
Seamus laughed.  
  
"So some things remain the same, huh, Luce?"  
  
For the first time, Lucy smiled back and replied.  
  
"Hey! What can I say? A makeover's never total."  
  
Harry spoke up.  
  
"LUCE?! You have a nickname for.. HER?"  
  
"YEA ASS! He does! What? Am I not good enough for a nickname or something?"  
  
"No, it's just..."  
  
"Save it Scarhead. For someone who cares."  
  
With that, Lucy flung the door open.  
  
Three boys and two girls fell in a pile at her feet, groaning in pain.  
  
Lucy raised a plucked eyebrow.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
She stepped over the pile and walked down the hallway, leaving a stunned audience behind.

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet event.  
  
No one wanted to talk about what had happened earlier.  
  
Finally, Lily broke the silence.  
  
"So, Ms. Thunders, I suppose I should tell you about what you're in for."  
  
Lucy looked up from her plate and smiled warmly.  
  
"Call me Lucy."  
  
Forks clanged as they hit the dinner table.  
  
Everyone stared at Lucy strangely.  
  
Noticing everyone staring at her, Lucy snapped.  
  
"What?!?! Am I not _allowed_ to tell Lily to call me by my name?"  
  
Everyone returned to his or her dinner and Lily smiled before continuing.  
  
"You will be attending a few functions with the Potter Cousins, but the main highlight of your trip is the Enchante Festival. Every celebrity you could ever think of will be there. All the important diplomats, movie stars, singers, dancers, Quidditch players, anything. You name them, they're there. That's where you'll be giving your decision speech."  
  
"Decision speech?"  
  
"Yeah. To decide whether or not you'll stay in London after the month."  
  
"You mean, I don't have to stay after the month if I absolutely hate it here? What about the house?"  
  
"They haven't cast a permanency spell on it yet."  
  
"But wait a minute..."  
  
Lucy smiled slyly.  
  
"If I leave, you'll lose your job as my manager, won't you?"  
  
Lily gulped and answered shakily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, than all of you will have to be nice, won't you?"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
'How can one girl be so cruel, manipulative, and attractive at the same time?' Harry thought as he munched through his salad, eyes glued fixedly on Lucy's calm face.

* * *

"She's got these mood swings, I swear! One moment, she's a total bitch, the next she's all sweet."  
  
"Uhuh.... yeah...ok."  
  
"I mean, it's so strange..."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
A whine and pout from his girlfriend, Cho Chang, interrupted Harry's ranting about Lucy's strange behavior.  
  
Irritated, Harry turned to Cho and snapped.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Unaware, of Harry's irritation, Cho continued.  
  
"I WANNA GO SHOPPING! All you've talked about is that Lucy girl! I feel neglected."  
  
Sighing, Harry kissed Cho's forehead and replied.  
  
"Alrite, love, alrite. My treat because I've bored you to death with my observations."  
  
Cho immediately brightened up.  
  
"That's ok, sweetpea. We can go to Gucci, Chanel, and..."  
  
And Cho was off, listing her favorite expensive boutiques while Harry frowned and grumbled to himself.  
  
'1000 galleons down the drain.'

* * *

"I heard a girl will be staying with us. An... American superstar."  
  
A young girl of five with a pink, frilly party dress on reported. Her black hair was tied up in two little pigtails, with matcing pink ribbons, bouncing up and down in little ringlets.  
  
A girl identical to her, except dressed in a blue dress with matching blue ribbons, nodded.  
  
"Well, it can be arranged for her to leave, can't it?"  
  
Another girl, of about 10, who had been previously swinging her beater's bat, leant in and smiled mischievously She had black hair that was in low pigtails and a black hat on that stated in proud white letters, "Puddlemere United".  
  
"Here's the plan.." she continued.  
  
A raven-haired boy looked up from his reading, adjusted his glasses, and reprimanded.  
  
"I don't see why you want to chase her away. You don't even know who she is."  
  
"Shut it, bookworm! What do you know anyway? Not like your books teach you about how to enjoy life."  
  
The girl with the hat snapped at the boy, who narrowed his eyes, and prepared to argue but was interrupted.  
  
"SHUTUP all of you! We're going to give this girl a chance. If we hate her, boot her out. But if she's worth liking, she's staying. And I'm the oldest, so my word's final. Got it?"  
  
Said a girl with jet-black hair, who had been painting her toenails pink, and had earphones slung around her neck, ended the conversation.  
  
Grudgingly, everyone returned to his or her former activities.

* * *

Lily paced nervously back and forth outside Lucy's door.  
  
She paused and made to knock the door...  
  
And then started pacing again.  
  
After repeating the process a few times, she finally mustered enough courage to knock on the door and meekly call.  
  
"Um.. Lucy? Do you want to go... shopping? I mean, everyone else is gone and I'm supposed to meet them at the mall. Want to come along?"  
  
"SURE! Give me a minute to get ready."  
  
Lily sighed with relief and smiled.  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Lucy stepped out of the room and announced loudly.  
  
"I'M READY!"  
  
Lily, who had been drifting off to sleep against the wall, snapped awake. Her mouth fell open and her eyes opened wide.  
  
Lucy looked gorgeous.  
  
She had on a black flowy, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved blouse and a baby pink skirt that showed her killer legs. She had a shiny black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a lightning bolt and had sexy black stilettos on.  
  
Her hair was down and curled slightly at the ends, framing her clean face. She had minimal makeup on and stuck with simple mascara, glittery pink eye- shadow, eyeliner, and clear, shiny lip-gloss.  
  
Lucy turned on her heel in a circle, her mini black bag with silver studs whirling around from where she slung it over her shoulder trendily.  
  
"So, how do I look? I mean, I don't really know how you English dress. So I went with my conscience and dressed as I would in America."  
  
"You look... fantastic!"  
  
Lucy smiled warmly.  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
Suddenly, Lily remembered her appointment.  
  
"OH NO! We have to hurry! We'll be late!"  
  
As Lily made to leave, a strong hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Not so fast. You're not ready yet. And I, Lucy Thunders, am not going into public without a manager who at least knows how to wear something OTHER than a suit."  
  
Lily looked down at her black suit and silk white blouse and asked.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
Lucy sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It's for the OFFICE! NOT for the MALL! Cmon! We have to get your ready."  
  
And despite Lily's protests, Lucy dragged her back into her room to begin the makeover.

* * *

Hey! I just got back from the airport and it was just itching at me that I had an unformatted chapter online... so, the first thing I did? SPACED IT OUT! Hehe! Enjoy. Review. Btw, there were important clues in this chapter. 


End file.
